


Beware the Bookworm

by BarPurple



Series: Sluggys's Feb Prompts [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: “How about we put the gun down and talk about this?”





	

It wasn’t the first time he’d found himself staring at her blue eyes over the barrel of a gun. He cursed his own weapon, although the weapon wasn’t at fault, he’d been far to trigger happy when he shot Leroy, he really should have paid more attention to how much ammo he had, but he’d been caught up in the moment.

“How about we put the gun down and talk about this, lass?”

Belle’s head tilted ever so slight to one side. She was considering his words at least.

“I’m not sure that talking is going to help, Killian.”

“But I’m unarmed lass.”

“Tough luck for you.”

Belle pulled the trigger and Killian winced as the bright blue paint ball exploded against his chest. He glanced down in surprise; she scored a perfect heart shot. There was no whoop of triumph from Belle, just a curt nod and a smug look that he was certain she’d learnt from her husband. Her quiet and slightly creepy celebration allowed her to hear the twig snap under Emma’s boot behind her. Belle dropped into a crouch, swivelling on her heel as she did so. A double pop later and Emma was taken out of the game by another perfect single shot from Belle and Killian had a splodge of green paint on his chest from Emma’s gun.

“Shot by my own team!”

“To be fair you were already dead.”

There was an air of impressed wondered at the post paintball party. Belle had racked up the most kills, used the least ammo and remained totally clean of paint. Rumple, who joined them for pizza having not been able to take part in the game, was delighted and clearly proud of his little wife. 

“Bookworm with teeth indeed.”

Belle raised an eyebrow at her husband and corrected him by saying.

“Bookworm with a machine gun.”

It was a terrifying image, thank the gods that Belle was on their side against the monsters that attacked the town from time to time.


End file.
